


Loki's army

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Series: A Bunch of Complete and Utter Trash [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: This is very old, Why Did I Write This?, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's army of pmsing fangirls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's army

"Puny God." Hulk said when he stopped smashing Loki against the floor, leaving Loki lying there, winded. Suddenly the room was filled with screams and cries of 'how dare you' and 'leave Loki alone.' Right before Loki's eyes the Hulk was swarmed by a mass of girls all aged between 12 and 25 years. A group of girls surrounded the fallen Loki as well but instead of attacking him they said "Lord Loki, are you OK?"  
"Do you need a drink?"  
"Do you need a hug?"  
"Do you need CPR?" Loki blinked in confusion and began to get to his feet, finding that the group, there were about 5 girls around him, immediately helped him. There were two blondes, a red head and two brunettes. "No, I'm fine, thank you." Loki said, brushing off his coat. "But you can hug me if you want." Loki was immediately submerged in a group hug as all five girls threw their arms around him. "It's OK, Lord Loki, we love you."  
"Who are you?"  
"We are your army of Fan-girls."  
  
The rest of the Avengers chose that moment to arrive. "Brother?" Thor asked in confusion. "OK, girls. I need my arms." The girls immediately let him go. "This is my new army, brother. Bow down or you'll end up like the Hulk." They all looked to the Hulk, who was now Bruce Banner, lying unconscious on the ground, the mass of fan-girls glaring at them. "Ladies, step away from Loki." Iron Man said, raising his hand, pointing his repulser at Loki. He too was immediately attacked by the women who jumped on him, bringing him to the ground. "Guys, help!" he managed to gasp. "Sorry, Tony, I don't feel comfortable hitting women." Captain America said, shuffling awkwardly. Thor swung his hammer at the group but was thrown off balance when someone grabbed it from him and hit him with it. He went flying and landed in a heap. 'So this is what it feels like to be hit by mjolnir.' He blinked in surprise at the woman in question. She wore a long black dress, a large gold necklace and a black coat trimmed in green. She had pale skin and long black hair with a side fringe that fell over her face. "Sorry I'm late, father." She said to Loki, swinging mjolnir over her shoulder. "This army took a little while getting over the fact that they're actually going to be in the same room as you." Loki looked around at the women who were gazing at him intently, he grinned at them and they squealed. This was something he could get used to. He looked back at his daughter. She was so tall, he hadn't seen her for a few years, not since he sent her to the mortal school for mutants, Xavier's. He assumed that was where the fan-girls came from as well. "If I am their Lord, what does that make you?" Lumi smiled "I am you lieutenant, your first-in-command, your right hand girl."   
"They're all mutants, right?"   
"Every last one of them. I should warn you, though, a few of them are Captain America fan girls too. Raven especially." Lumi gestured to a blonde woman who walked toward them. As she did, her blonde hair shorted and turned red, her tanned skin darkened to blue. She looked at them with gold eyes then to Captain America. "Raven's a shape-shifter, she ages really weird. She was a little girl in WW2, watched every single movie, her and her brother went to see his show as well." Lumi looked to the Captain. "She's a big fan." She looked back at her father. "We should go, father, we've got mischief to make." Loki smiled at his darling daughter, she was so beautiful. She may have his hair and eyes but her features were mainly her mother's, not that he'd ever tell her that. Loki turned and walked out. "Come my fan-girl minions." He said and they all fell into rank behind Loki and Lumi. Well, all except Raven and two others who grabbed Captain America under the arms and dragged him off "guys! Help! I'm being kidnapped by a bunch of fan-girls! And Loki's daughter took my shield!"

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing Luminardia, aka 'Lumi', Loki's daughter.  
> She'll be back in more 'serious' fics
> 
> This is not serious


End file.
